1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food products and, more specifically, to a new soup which contains natural Chinese herbs which is healthy for one""s diet and further helps to increase one""s energy level upon consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, more and more people seem to be in the health fitness craze. People are trying to exercise more regularly and eat healthier diets in order to stay in shape and live longer. To this end, people are also taking more vitamin supplements and ingesting naturally occurring herbs for medical reasons and also as a way to maintain a healthy diet and to increase one""s energy level. Unfortunately, most vitamin supplements and naturally occurring herbs are not very pleasant to ingest as most do not appeal to the consumer""s taste buds. Thus, many people do not like taking these items even though they are good for one""s health.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a healthy and good tasting food product. The healthy and good tasting food product would be a soup based product. The soup based product would increase the energy level of the user. The soup based would increase the energy level of the user by using natural Chinese herbs.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new healthy and good tasting food product.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a healthy and good tasting food product that increase the energy level of the user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a healthy and good tasting food product that increase the energy level of the user by using natural Chinese herbs.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a soup which contains natural herbs which is healthy for a consumer""s diet and further helps to increase the consumer""s energy level is disclosed. The soup has a meat product in a range of from about 45% to about 49% by volume of total composition which provides flavoring and protein to the soup. A liquid in a range of from about 45% to about 49% by volume of total composition is combined with the meat product to separate and dilute the meat product. Spices in a range of from about 1% to about 3% by volume of total composition are added to provide flavoring to the soup. Chinese herbs in a range from about 1% to about 7% by volume of total composition are also added for providing additional flavoring to the soup and for increasing an energy level and muscle strength of the consumer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a method of making a soup which contains natural herbs which is healthy for a consumer""s diet and further helps to increase the consumer""s energy level is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a meat product in a range of from about 45% to about 49% by volume of total composition which provides flavoring and protein to the soup; providing a liquid in a range of from about 45% to about 49% by volume of total composition to separate and dilute the meat product; providing spices in a range of from about 1% to about 3% by volume of total composition to provide flavoring to the soup; and providing Chinese herbs in a range from about 1% to about 7% by volume of total composition for providing additional flavoring to the soup and for increasing an energy level and muscle strength of the consumer.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.